Hunting Trip
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: Two best friends, with two very different perspectives on the outdoors. On a weekend trip to the mountains, it all comes to a head.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Based off a true story, a two piece about the controversial sport of hunting. Set early season two. Tommy's still active as the Green Ranger, Zedd's a new arrival, and the Thunderzords have only seen that first battle. Not that any of that has anything to do with this story. Focuses on the close friendship between Jason and Trini, with a little bit of Kimberly for each of them as well.  
**

* * *

An old, red Ford F150 was driving down a dirt road in the middle of the woods, with a black Chevrolet Tahoe right behind it. The vehicles were nowhere near Angel Grove, but instead in the mountains three hours outside of the city and it's surrounding suburbs. This whole mountain was a piece of property that three families had all pitched in and bought together. The Scotts, the Taylors, and Harts all shared the place, including the cabin at the top and the land around it, which consisted of mostly woods, but there were also a lot of dirt roads and a lake as well. This was just another weekend out in the country for the occupants of the vehicles...but this time something was different. This time, there were no parents.

Jason was tapping his steering wheel impatiently, completely ready to be there. Beside him was his good friend, and the Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston. Billy had never been to the mountain property before. The Red, Black, and Pink Rangers had always wanted to bring Billy up to this place, but they knew how Jason's dad was. Jason and Zack were always being put to work on some kind of crazy improvement project, and they weren't sure if Billy would be able to keep up. Trini had never been up here either, always politely declining Kim's offers to join them whenever they planned on going. The newest member of the team, Tommy, had yet to come up as well, but the place had seen much less use recently, so there had never been an opportunity.

"These woods sure are beautiful," Billy said, looking out the window.

"Thanks, man," Jason said, glancing into his rear view mirror. He gave a small laugh when he saw Zack talking as fast as he could while driving his SUV, and Tommy nodding his head constantly over in the passenger seat. In the back seat, Kim and Trini looked pretty bored. Zack just loved to brag about this place.

"What's up?" Billy asked, responding to Jason's laugh.

"Just Zack," Jason said, pointing backwards with his thumb. "He's pretty proud of the work we've done to this place. You should have seen how rundown it was when our parents bought it."

"I've heard the stories," Billy said, nodding his head. "I'm so excited your dad agreed to let us come up here for the weekend. Just the six of us."

"Me too. You have no idea," Jason said, relieved that he wouldn't have to move a deer stand, clear a trail, or do some other job if he didn't want to. And he was pretty sure he didn't.

Billy pulled a box of bullets out of the bag by his feet, looking over the specs listed on the side. "So we're definitely going hunting? How'd you talk Trini into that?"

Jason grunted at the mention of Trini and hunting. Trini was adamantly against it. She just hated the idea of shooting an innocent creature in the middle of the woods, and would never hesitate to inform Jason and Zack of that opinion. Kimberly wasn't really a big fan of it either, but since she had grown up near a bunch of men who enjoyed it, she learned to accept it. While Kim simply didn't hunt herself, though, Trini tried her best to make everyone give it up. Jason knew that taking Tommy and Billy out for the first time was going to be pretty difficult with Trini around. One thing that made it difficult was that while Zack tried to sugarcoat things and help Trini accept it, Jason didn't. This was another sport to him, and he was going to play it. He didn't care what she said about it.

"You didn't, did you?" Billy asked, noting Jason's silence.

"If she doesn't see it, it doesn't matter," Jason said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Famous last words," Billy chuckled, tossing the box back into the bag.

* * *

"Alright!!!" Zack yelled as the six of them climbed out of the two vehicles, having finally arrived at the cabin. "Weekend in the woods!" 

"Wow!" Tommy said, looking around. The log cabin was situated right next to a cliff, allowing for a fantastic view of the sunset that was starting. "Guys, this place is amazing!"

"Our three dads built the whole cabin themselves," Kimberly commented as she opened the back doors to Zack's Tahoe, where they had stacked some of the luggage.

"That sunset's pretty romantic, huh?" Tommy said, nudging his hip against Kim's when he stepped up next to her.

"It is, isn't it?" Kim replied, looking her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Alright, alright," Zack said, pushing them to either side as he walked up to the back of his vehicle with them. "I need my bag."

"Hey guys!" Jason yelled from the back of his truck, where a lot of the equipment and extra luggage was stored. "I'm going to take a walk through the woods before it gets dark. Anyone want in?"

"I've got to unpack and keep these crazy kids apart," Zack said as he picked up his backpack, causing Tommy to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm going to call and let my dad know we got here safely," Kim said, shaking her head. Ever since her parents' divorce, her dad had gotten a little extra protective. She was required to call at least twice every day this weekend.

"I'll go later. I want to get situated in the cabin," Billy replied.

"Me too," Tommy agreed as he was getting his own things, but everyone knew that he was trying to get some alone time with Kim. Not that any of the group was going to make it easy for them. Getting in their way was a fun pastime for the other four Rangers.

"I'll go with you," Trini said with a shrug. She loved exploring the outdoors, and this was a fine opportunity.

"Great!" Jason said, unzipping his hunting rifle from its bag. He slung it over his shoulder and stuffed a few bullets in his pocket while hopping down from his truck. His dad had enforced a new rule, requiring anyone in the woods to have a firearm at all times, never go alone, and whatnot. Not only was he afraid of wild animals getting the kids, but no one knew what that crazy Lord Zedd was up to, either. The Red Ranger knew he didn't need the weapon, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if you shot a putty. Maybe he'd get lucky and find out.

"Be careful! Come back soon!" Kimberly called out as the Red and Yellow Rangers walked into the woods. She sounded a bit like a mother, but she didn't care. Someone had to take that role up here.

* * *

"Oh, I get it. You have to fully twist your body before you even start the kick with that one," Trini was saying as the two of them strolled down a muddy trail an hour later. 

"Well, you can start a little early, just not _too_ early," Jason replied. He and Trini were doing their thing and discussing different martial arts moves. They practiced completely different styles, but enjoyed sharing things. It made them that much more effective and unpredictable.

"Let's spar for a bit when we get back to the cabin," Trini said as she looked sideways at Jason, who gave a silent nod of agreement. He was such a good friend to her. He was the big brother she never had, but without the annoying qualities most people complained about their older brothers having. She really was lucky to know him. Even if they disagreed on some things. "I'm really glad I'm finally here."

"We're glad to have you here," Jason replied. "Usually Kim's the only girl that comes up here. Our moms sometimes do, but it's not regular."

"I know, she always told me," Trini replied with a giggle. "This is your first time back up here since the monsters first appeared, though, right?"

"That's right. Our parents just didn't want to risk it," Jason replied. "It took us forever to convince them to let us come."

"I bet s...what was that?" Trini changed the subject when she heard something rustling in the woods to their right.

"Let's check it out," Jason whispered, and the two of them silently moved into the trees by their side, climbing a small hill, and looked down into a tiny field.

Trini couldn't believe her eyes. A beautiful, awe-inspiring buck was standing there, grazing in the field. "Wow...it's...it's amazing," she whispered.

"Ten points," Jason whispered back, counting the ends of it's antlers.

"He's so majestic," Trini said, smiling. The sun was almost completely gone, so he looked even more amazing than he usually would. She loved animals more than anyone else in the group. It was just her thing, really. To see a deer here, in it's natural environment, was just so cool. Even more incredible was the fact that they were able to get so close without it seeing them and running. Trini just smiled and watched the glorious creature, unaware of her friend's movement next to her.

Jason finished loading the rifle and slowly moved forwards a little bit, shouldering it. All he had wanted to do was go out for a stroll, sure, but this was too perfect. How could he just let it go? The team leader glanced to the side, making sure Trini was safely behind him while paying no attention to her widening eyes and mouth. He then turned back to his target, taking a quick aim...and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: There's the set up. Second half, coming soon.**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: I think the last chapter came off a _bit _more serious than I had planned on. Anyway, here's the second half. Finally.  
**

* * *

"Man, screw the Yankees," Zack mumbled from the couch. Billy was resting comfortably in a reclining chair next to it, and the two of them were contently watching the only game they could find on TV. Kim and Tommy were off somewhere since they had decided to leave the lovebirds alone, for now. Jason and Trini weren't back yet either, but night had fallen, so it wouldn't be long. Just as Zack was thinking about the two of them... 

"This isn't Bambi, Trini!!!"

_...What?_

Zack and Billy stood up and turned around just in time to see Trini storm through the front door, through the living room, and right into a random room, slamming the door behind her. They turned to each other and made eye contact for a split second before running out the door. Jason was standing over his kill right in the grass in front of the deck.

"Holy...!" Zack said, in several levels of disbelief. That was a really big buck for this area. A really big buck that he had shot in front of Trini. Seriously, was he _trying_ to piss her off?

"Wow!" Billy said, in just as much disbelief. It was an impressive kill.

"It was just standing right there! You should have seen how close we were to it!" Jason said, looking down at it.

Zack just shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. "Billy...go get Kim. We're gonna need her."

Billy nodded, walking off and leaving the the Red and Black Rangers alone.

* * *

"Trini?" Kimberly said, knocking on the door to the girls' room later that night. She'd yelled at Billy for a bit about interrupting Tommy and her...but when Billy had explained the situation, she'd rushed to the scene. Unfortunately...Jason had gotten in an argument with Zack and locked himself in the work shed before she'd arrived, and Trini had locked herself in the girls' bed room. Neither would talk to her, so she'd given them some time...and now it was time for another try. "Trini, are you awake?" 

"Yes," a soft voice on the other side of the door said.

"...Can I come in?" Kimberly asked, and waited for about a minute before she heard the door unlock. She gently opened the door to see Trini sitting back down on one of the two beds. "How are you?"

Trini grunted and wrapped her arms around a pillow, laying on her back as she did so.

"Come on, Tri..." Kimberly said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Jason didn't really mean to..."

"Shoot it? He didn't mean to shoot that animal?" Trini interrupted, and Kim gave a small nod. Yea, that wasn't a good stance to take.

"He didn't mean to do this to you," Kim said instead, and Trini gave her an unconvinced look.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kim," she shortly said, and then rolled over, not looking at her friend.

Kim let out a sigh. She wasn't going to fix this mess through Trini...

"Alright, Tri...get some rest," the Pink Ranger said, standing up with a sigh.

Kimberly quietly exited the room and closed the door behind her. Tommy, Billy, and Zack were all in the living room...but she didn't head towards them. Instead, she went right out the back door.

* * *

Jason was sitting on a short stool in his work shed, in the process of gutting and cleaning his deer. A soft knock on the door caught his attention, and he looked up. 

"Come in," he said, then went back to work. He'd unlocked the door earlier when he needed to get something from his truck, and hadn't bothered to re-lock it. The door quietly opened, and Kimberly entered, closing it behind her.

"Oh, eww!" she said when she looked right at the deer, but quickly shifted her glance to look at the wall. Jason just rolled his eyes, not slowing down.

"Thanks," he mumbled dryly, while keeping his eyes on his work. "What's up?"

"That's what I want to know," Kimberly replied, crossing her arms while looking at anything but him. Eye contact was important, but she really didn't want to see the insides of a deer tonight. Not so soon after dinner.

"Too good to pass up," Jason said.

"You know how she feels about animals and hunting," Kimberly said, deciding to just go for it. "And you know the only reason she let you take that gun was because your dad's so insistent on it."

"I just think she's all disturbed because it just happened," Jason said, shaking his head. "She'll get over it. You did."

"I was five, Jason," Kimberly said. "I was so upset I tried to steal all the guns and ammo in the house and bury them in the woods. Your dad caught me trying to get into the gun safe and had to sit down and talk it over with me."

"Dad's not here," Jason commented.

"Then you need to talk with her," Kimberly said.

"Look, Kim," Jason snapped, looking up to her. "I'm not sorry!"

Kimberly just nodded and started looking around the work shed aimlessly while Jason went back to work. She understood completely. Jason was always the one to try and work things out, even before they were superheros and the world depended on them getting along. This was different though, he was always a little sensitive about this topic. Of course, understanding didn't mean agreeing. She began humming a little tune while walking around the shed, picking up various objects and casually looking them over while Jason silently worked. Five minutes passed before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright!" the Rangers' leader finally screamed. "I'm sorry!"

Kimberly flinched a little when he raised the knife up in anger, but let out a silent sigh of relief when he stabbed it into a wooden bench instead of the animal carcass. A small smile of satisfaction emerged on her face when Jason stormed out of the shed. She looked around a minute longer, before her eyes came upon the deer corpse. She quickly closed her eyes, shook her head, and exited the small work shed as well.

* * *

Trini sat at the edge of the mountain, looking out into the dark valley. She'd needed some fresh air, so she'd stepped outside for just a little bit. She didn't budge at the sound of footsteps beside her, but when Jason sat down on the grass next to her, she shot him a silent look of surprise. 

"It's a good view here, isn't it?" Jason said, focusing his eyes out at the valley.

"Yea..." Trini barely whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Trini," Jason said after a brief silence. "I didn't know you'd take it like that."

"You know how I am about animals," Trini replied. "You know I hate hunting. Did you expect me to jump up and down and congratulate you like Zack would or something?"

"Actually, Zack ended up yelling at me, too," Jason casually said, getting a small smile out of Trini.

It was silent for a few more minutes, while Jason ran what he needed to say through his head. Finally, he took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.

"Trini...look," he started, getting her attention. "You've not a vegetarian...you eat meat...and I've seen you wear leather before."

"I know..." Trini admitted.

"We're part of the food chain, too," Jason said. "Animals kill animals to survive, and we're no exception."

Trini nodded.

Jason tapped his head...what else was there? "You know that deer have very few natural predators besides humans?"

"Yea..." Trini admitted. "Look...I understand, I really do understand. That doesn't mean I want to be involved, though."

This time Jason nodded, taking his turn at listening.

"You know how it is?" Trini asked. "You don't want the the restaurant to bring out three cows and ask which one you want to eat, do you?"

Jason smirked, nodding at that one. He loved his cheeseburgers, but he had a strange soft spot for cows, too. "You're right."

"Let's just...put it behind us," Trini said, scooting a little closer to him.

"Yea...and I'm sorry," Jason said, wrapping an arm around her. She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder, smiling contently.

"Me too," she said, then paused for a minute. This would be hard to admit. "It was a nice shot, by the way."

Jason smiled. "Thanks..."

"Let's go inside and see the others," Trini suggested, and Jason nodded.

Trini nodded back, and the two stood up, turning back towards the house. Jason just closed his eyes and smiled as they walked back. One more difference worked out...it really just made the team that much closer. All that was missing was...

"Hey...Tri," Jason said looking over to her as they walked.

"Right, I know," Trini answered. "I'll make sure to wake up Kim pretty early. I just know Zedd's already picked out the second biggest buck in the woods to make a monster out of."

"Second biggest?" Jason asked a bit curiously.

"Yea," Trini casually replied. "After all, I'm pretty sure you got the biggest."

Jason just laughed. "Well...in that case, let's get some sleep. After all, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N: I feel kinda 'ehhh' about this ending...but it needed to be finished and this is the best I can get. Hope it was decent. On a slightly funnier note, this was inspired by a true story, however I have yet to be forgiven. Anyways, tell me what you think. **


End file.
